<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Learning to Accept by ServerNotFound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644315">Learning to Accept</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServerNotFound/pseuds/ServerNotFound'>ServerNotFound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta/Beta, F/F, Gay, M/M, Might be sex, Multi, Omega Verse, WIP Title, too lazy to add more tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServerNotFound/pseuds/ServerNotFound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I sigh. “I hope so. He-well, he has a bad past, and can’t really be around alphas. His teachers understand that, put him closer to omegas and always put him in a group with omegas. But, if he plays on the team, he’ll have to get over the fear. It’s a deep rooted fear. Plus, I promised there were no alphas on the team, and then Japan did this, so he freaked out coming to practice and smelling so many alphas without preparation. The only alphas he can stand being around are the Tanaka’s.”</p><p> </p><p>A story where it's apparently Omega Hunting season for Third Year High Schoolers in Japan, and where packs meet, clash, and love sparks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Character(s), Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Goshiki Tsutomu/Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rough Pasts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLouLeach/gifts">MaryLouLeach</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658086">King and Lion heart</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLouLeach/pseuds/MaryLouLeach">MaryLouLeach</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Every story has a beginning? Well, this is it folks! This is where we meet some of our characters</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie’s POV</p><p>I slowly back away. </p><p>“Y-You said n-no alphas.” I accuse my friend, a silver haired omega. </p><p>“Charlie, there wasn’t supposed to be. You were here for the first week of practice, you heard the principal. Japan made it so omegas and alphas can play on the same team, judged by secondary genders instead. All you have to do is try out. You’re amazing, and will definitely make the team. Practice and games will be just like a school day.” He explains slowly.</p><p>I gulp. “I-I can’t do this S-Suga. I-I love Volleyball, b-but, t-this will be di-different than a s-school day.” I reply, backing up some more. </p><p>He reaches for me, but I flinch, backing up even more. I run into someone. I can smell it, alpha pheromones. I start to panic, my breathing quickens. A hand touches my shoulder. I whimper, instantly pulling myself out of the grasp. My breathing gets worse. Black spots threatens my vision. </p><p>“Charlie!” I hear Suga exclaim, before everything turns black.</p><p> </p><p>Suga’s POV</p><p>Charlie flinches as I reach for him, and he backs up. Right into someone. An alpha at that. He has brown hair, deep brown eyes, and a strong build, though he’s only a little bit taller than me. Daichi Sawamura, 3rd year, like me. </p><p>He instantly reaches for Charlie’s shoulders, a strong sense of worry rolling off of him. <em> Oh no </em>. Charlie instantly moves so he stands to the side, looking at both of us. His breathing is worse now, and he starts to fall as his eyelids close. </p><p>I rush over, and catch him. <em> Stupid alpha’s </em>. </p><p>“Suga-” Takeda-sensei pokes his head out the door, notices the scene and cuts off whatever he was gonna say. </p><p>“He should be fine, as long as any and all alphas stay away. Also, he obviously won’t be at tryouts.” I reply. </p><p>He walks over, sitting across from me. “Did he learn about the team switch?” He asks. </p><p>I nod. “He learned, was about to leave, and then he ran into that alpha. The alpha got worried, and was trying to help, not knowing anything about Charlie.”</p><p>He sighs. “What do we do? If he wakes up in the gym during tryouts, he’ll freak out, and this will happen again. If we tell the school, he’ll be forced to be woken up, and walk home alone. And, if we give him to the nurse’s office, someone could go after him.” </p><p>“We could leave Charlie with Hitoka. They are best friends, and she is one of the managers.” I suggest. </p><p>He nods. “That will work. I’ll tell Coach the situation, you carry Charlie to Hitoka, and ask her to take care of him, up in the stands.” </p><p>I nod. I pick Charlie up bridal style, and walk inside after Takeda-sensei. Charlie curls into me when we get inside, subconsciously blocking out the smell of the alphas. Noya, Shouyo, Tadashi, Chikara, and Hitoka crowd around when they notice I’m carrying a passed out Charlie. </p><p>“What happened to Char?” Noya asks, nuzzling his head against his arm in comfort. Charlie purrs.</p><p>“He learned about the team switch, was trying to leave, and accidentally ran into an alpha. The alpha tried to help, not knowing Charlie at all, and he passed out. He had already been hyperventilating because I had reached for him on instinct.” I explain as the other omegas instantly rub against him for a little, scenting him. </p><p>“Do you need me to watch him so when he wakes up, he doesn’t freak?” Hitoka asks. </p><p>I nod. “Once he wakes, can you take him up above? It’s harder to smell pheromones up there.” I ask, moving to set Charlie down on the back of the stage. It’s the farthest away from the practice, and alphas. </p><p>“Of course! Is he wearing his repressors?”</p><p>She sits down beside Charlie’s form (I leaned him against the wall), and starts to nuzzle him more. She’s scenting him, so when he wakes up, he’ll smell her instead of alphas. Even though she’s shorter (by around 3 inches), and younger (by a year), she has a calm presence, and is good at scenting. Plus, as I mentioned before, they are best friends. </p><p>“Yeah. Take care of him please, I have to go talk to the captain.” </p><p>She nods, and I sigh, going to the captain. It’s the alpha from earlier, the one that Charlie accidentally ran into. He looks up from his clipboard when he smells me. </p><p>He bows. “I’m sorry if I hurt your friend. He was stumbling, and I was just trying to steady him.” </p><p>I smile. “It’s okay! He’s just really sensitive around alphas. And, I had reached for him quickly on instinct as he backed up, which started his panic attack. It’s not your fault.” </p><p>“Is he gonna be on the team?” </p><p>I sigh. “I hope so. He-well, he has a bad past, and can’t really be around alphas. His teachers understand that, put him closer to omegas and always put him in a group with omegas. But, if he plays on the team, he’ll have to get over the fear. It’s a deep rooted fear. Plus, I promised there were no alphas on the team, and then Japan did this, so he freaked out coming to practice and smelling so many alphas without preparation. The only alphas he can stand being around are the Tanaka’s.”</p><p>“How tall is he?” </p><p>“5’1.2”. I know, he’s short, but he’s wickedly good. He has predictions like nobody’s business. He’s a second year. And, he can jump, like Shouyo can. Except, with Shouyo, he jumps because he loves the thrill of spiking. Charlie is good at spiking, but he prefers to block. He can jump as high as your highest blocker can, I think. I don’t know who he is or how tall he is. He prefers the thrill of the prediction. He can dig almost as well as Noya too, though Noya is better because he is solely a libero. Tadashi is more of a server, I assume. He’s still kinda new, but is learning the jump float serve. He’s pretty good so far. I’m a setter. Chikara is good at digs, and blocks, but he’s also the person who can usually put others in line.” I explain a lot about Charlie, as well as some about the rest of my team </p><p>“Wow. I wish I could see all of them in action.” </p><p>“Hitoka is also a good manager. She just gets nervous around alphas, especially boys. I should say this too. We all have some kind of bad past, so we get… riled up, scared, nervous, and upset around alphas. So, strong anger, loud yelling, strong pheromones and stuff like that sets us off. Chikara is good with general yelling, he grew up with the Tanaka’s. So is Shouyo, he is a loud person in general himself. Noya will protect others at any costs, though Asahi gets upset at that. But, he still does get afraid at times. Hitoka is scared of loud tall people in general. Um, I don’t want to admit this, but I get scared at times too. If one of us is upset, an alpha really shouldn’t try to approach, unless it’s like Asahi to Noya, Tanaka to Chikara, or Kiyomi to Hitoka.” </p><p>He nods, and smiles. “Thank you for telling me this. If you want, we could just be co-captains. I don’t want you to feel as if I’m above you or something.” </p><p>I smile. “It’s okay! I’m not really good at certain things when it came to being captain. I was just captain because I’m the oldest, have been playing volleyball the youngest, and act like a mother hen most of the time.” </p><p>He smiles. “I think this will be good.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlie’s POV </p><p>I awake to a calming, familiar scent. Vanilla shampoo, pastels, and markers. <em> Hitoka </em>, I instantly think. </p><p>I look over, and see her nuzzling into me. That’s when the other scents hit. There’s Shouyo, Noya, Chikara, Suga, and Tadashi mixed into it, but then there’s… alphas. I whimper, turning so my nose is hidden in Hitoka’s hair. I breathe her in, letting her scent fill up my nose. </p><p>“Come on, Suga said to go up, so you wouldn’t be able to smell the alphas as well.” She says quietly. </p><p>I nod, getting up. I wrap my arm around her shoulder in support. I go up the ladder first, and Hitoka follows. When we get up there, I lean against the railings, and she leans against me. I purr as she continues to scent me. </p><p>I sigh, making her stop and look at me. “What’s wrong, Ash?” She asks, her scent turning from love and peace, to concern. My scent must have soured a little. </p><p>“I want to play volleyball. I want to win. But, I just can’t seem to get over my stupid fear. And I don’t know why. It’s just a stupid fear. We’re surrounded by alphas everyday. There’s nothing I can do to <em> not </em>be near an alpha.” </p><p>She nuzzles me even more, radiating warmth, peace, calmness, and love. “It’s not stupid Ash. You’ve just had really bad experiences with alphas. That is not, and will never be your fault.” </p><p>“But so has every other omega on the team! You guys still talk to alphas, have best friends who are alphas. Heck, Noya fights them hard on instinct, and Chi knows how to make alphas submit! I’m just so… weak.” My last sentence is said bitterly. </p><p>“You are not weak Ash.” She says, hugging me tightly. </p><p>I lean my head so it’s resting on top of hers, saying nothing. If I continue to disagree, she’ll call Suga up here, and then all my omega friends will follow. </p><p>I don’t want to interrupt tryouts. </p><p> </p><p>After practice, Suga offers to walk me home. I shake my head, and politely decline his offer. I leave first, not having to help with cleanup since I didn’t try out. </p><p>I hum a song as I start my walk to our club room. My bag is in there, and it has my key to the house in it. <em> The door will probably be unlocked </em>, my mind mutters at me. </p><p>Part way there, 2 pairs of hands shove me. </p><p>I fall on butt, and wince, looking up. There stands Nakamura Akuma, with her twin brother, Arata Akuma. They are both alphas. I hold my breath, trying to keep their smell out of my nose. </p><p>They both growl, making me whimper. If Hikaru saw this, he’d stay and watch, only making sure none of them actually ruined me. </p><p>I try to stand, but Nakamura shoves me down. Suddenly, Arata is straddling my hips, and pinning my hands down at my sides. He grinds into me. I whimper, starting to struggle. Nakamura comes up, and holds my shoulders. </p><p>“G-Get off o-of me.” I whimper, trying to calm down my panic attack. </p><p>“Shut it, you omega bitch. You should’ve joined basketball. Your jumps are amazing, as is your intuition. You’re too short to play volleyball anyways. You made a big mistake.” Nakamura spits. </p><p>“Admit it. You just joined volleyball because you’re a slut. You’re a cockslut. Say it, now.” Arata growls.</p><p>I whimper again, trying to struggle out of their grasp. My breathing is coming more rapidly. “I-I’m not a-a-a-” He cuts me off by slapping me across the face. </p><p>“Admit it bitch. You’re just a horny omega, who loves the taste of cock. You’re a whore.” He hisses. </p><p>I  can’t reply, can’t think. If it wasn’t for the pain of his legs digging into my side, his hands holding my wrists down, and her nails digging into my shoulders, I would have passed out by now. All I can do is whimper, and I try to struggle. But, they are letting out thick, heavy pheromones, making me want to submit. </p><p>“Guess what, bitch. I’m gonna fuck you until no one else here wants to ever touch you again. Admit it, say that’s what you want.”</p><p>Suddenly, I hear growling. Deep, possessive pheromones are being released. The growls are low, deep, and radiate anger. Mere seconds later, Arata’s gone. I saw deep brown hair, and brown eyes, Daichi Sawamura. The captain. Next, Nakamura is gone. This time it was long light brown hair and dark brown eyes, Asahi Azumane. The ace. </p><p>I feel soft arms wrap around me. The smell of vanilla shampoo, pastels, and markers invades my senses. I wrap my arms around Hitoka, breathing her in. She holds me tight, whispering sweet things. Next, comes Suga. He smells of bread, volleyball, and cedar shampoo. Noya and Shouyo come at the same time, with the scent of strawberries, lemons, meat, and metal (steel, maybe) mixing together. Chi comes after that, coming with the smell of the Tanaka Eatery, and mint. Tadashi comes last, bringing more mint, a faint hint of something sharp, and oranges. </p><p>It’s the comforting smell of home. </p><p>But even though they surround me, I can still smell them. It makes my whimper, and Suga starts to scratch my scalp. Hitoka starts to scent me, softly rubbing her chin and cheeks all over my face.</p><p>“They’re gone Charlie, we swear. Daichi-san and Asahi-kun took care of them. You’re safe. No more alphas for now. We are all here. No one will hurt you.” Suga whispers quietly, giving me reassurance. </p><p>His words soothe me, and I purr as my 2 best friends continue. I can feel their tension slowly fade as my scent lightens. I love my omega family. </p><p><em> Way better than home </em>, my mind mutters darkly. </p><p>After a few minutes of cuddling and scenting (everyone scents me for at least half a minute), they move to sit around me. They are my protectors. Takeda-sensei sits across from me, and grabs my hands. I nuzzle them against my cheeks, needing the smell. He’s always been able to calm me the most. </p><p>“The Akuma’s are gone. Daichi and Asahi quickly took care of them. Coach Ukai, Kageyama, and Tanaka had to get them off of the 2. Tanaka almost started beating them himself when he learned what happened, but Daichi held him back. We are telling the principal. Everything is okay now.” He explains, rubbing my cheek with one of his hands. </p><p>I nod slowly. “W-Where are they?” I ask quietly. </p><p>“The twins a-” I cut him off. “No, where are Sawamura and Azumane?” </p><p>He points over my shoulder. I turn. Both boys stand about 3 yards away. Suga must have warned everyone about my sensitivity to alphas. They are waiting, watching intensely. <em> Making sure we are okay </em>.</p><p>I stand, and Suga follows suit, making sure I don’t fall. I dust off my sweats, and fix my shirt. My shoulders, wrists, and sides burn. I can still feel them there. I grab one of my wrists with my hands, my nails digging into the flesh where he put his hands. I shiver. My scars start to burn too, but I ignore them.</p><p>I go over, and stand in front of the 2. I move my hands so it grips my elbow, hard. “Thank you.” I say quietly, cheeks slightly pink. Right now, it seems I’m okay being around them. </p><p>Before I can think of changing my mind, I go over and hug Daichi, then Asahi. There only for around 3 seconds each. After that, I quickly rush over to Takeda-sensei, and hide behind him. </p><p>They both look stunned as I look at them over his shoulder. They notice me looking, and I turn, face flushed. </p><p>That’s the first time I’ve initiated touching an alpha since I was 10. Last time I did that, I had instinctively reached for Hikaru. We were at his house, watching a movie. He smacked my hand away, almost broke my wrist in anger, and then proceeded to scent me. As if I’m his. Well, I guess I am. We are supposed to get married right after high school finishes. We haven’t bonded yet. </p><p>Takeda-sensei turns, and smiles at me. “That was amazing Charlie!” He exclaims, pride laced through his tone. </p><p>“That was awesome Ash! You touched 2 alphas for 3 seconds! And it was in hug form! I’m so proud!” Hitoka exclaims, hugging me. </p><p>Shouyo jumps up and down in agreement, pride shining in his eyes. </p><p>I turn to Noya, changing the subject. “Why did asahi jump on Nakamura?” I ask him. He knows his best friend (hopefully boyfriend soon) best. </p><p>Noya blushes lightly. “I was about to jump, but he beat me to hit. He’s a big softie, but you're important to me, so you’re important to him. Plus, he considers you part of the pack, as does Daichi. Though, we need to work on actually being a pack.” He explains. </p><p>I smile, nudging him. “Just ask him out alrad Noya! He <em> definitely </em>is into you. Plus, his parents love you so much.” I tease. </p><p>He turns bright red. “Char! Shut it!” He hisses, embarrassed. </p><p>“Does that mean you’ll play?” Chi asks hopefully. </p><p>“I can only touch 3 out of the 6 alphas on the team, including Coach, and only 2 of them for mere seconds. You expect me to play in a gym, surrounded by their scents, in a competitive sport? I think you’re dreaming.” My sass only comes back with my omega family, when I feel comfortable, or when I’m with the Tanaka’s and Chi. </p><p>“Yes, we do.” Suga replies instantly. </p><p>“Please CharChar? We’ve already bragged about your skill <em> sooooooo </em>much to the team, and they really want to see you in action. None of them would ever try to hurt you! Plus, we’ll be there, along with Tanaka, and Takeda-sensei.” Tadashi begs, pulling out his puppy dog eyes he saves with Tsukkishima. </p><p>I sigh, giving in. “Fine, but not tomorrow. I’ll come to practice, and try to get used to the scent first before I start playing. Doesn’t mean I’ll be able to play in games though.” </p><p>They all cheer. </p><p>“This is gonna be so much fun!” Noya exclaims, jumping up and down in excitement. </p><p>“Spend the night?” Chi asks. </p><p>I nod, giving in to him too. </p><p>What have I just gotten myself into?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Practice Is Cancelled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically a filler, but it is important.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3rd Person</p><p>Captain Ukai paces back and forth in the gym. Anger, annoyance, and upset roll off of him in waves. If Takeda didn’t already know the man, he would’ve backed away. </p><p>Coach is worried. The only ones here so far are Charlie, Daichi, and Sugawara. Charlie’s not even playing today, and Daichi and Suga can’t practice alone. Where is everybody?</p><p>5 minutes after practice should’ve started, 2 people walk in. Coach Ukai turns, wondering why whoever they are is late, but cuts his sentence off before it can start. Kageyama and Hinata walk in with each other. Both are dirty. Kageyama’s face has a few bruises, and Hinata’s clothes are slightly ripped. Kageyama radiates anger, and Hinata is shaking. </p><p>Suga and Charlie instantly rush over. Kageyama stalks over to the stage, trying to stay away from the omegas. He realizes his anger isn’t helping. Suga and Charlie lead Hinata over to the other side. They sit down, leaning against the wall. </p><p>The next pair to walk in are Yamaguchi and Tsukkishima. Tsukkishima is holding broken glasses, and he has a black eye, along with a split lip and bloody knuckles. Yamaguchi’s eyes are red, his lips swollen, and his shirt is slightly ripped down the middle. He goes, and sits with his omega friends.</p><p><em> What is happening with my players? And where are Kiyoko and Yachi? </em> Ukai mentally asks. </p><p>Asahi walks in, holding a semi grumpy, semi elated Noya. Asahi goes to the middle of the court, and holds Noya in his arms. He starts to scent him. Noya tries to escape, eyeing his omega friends, but the ace won’t let his best friend go. </p><p>“When will they actually get together?” Charlie mumbles, eyeing the 2.</p><p>Mere seconds later, Tanaka is holding Ennoshita bridal style, Kinoshita and Narita following like bodyguards. He goes over, and gently places Ennoshita on the row of omegas. Ennoshita is sporting bruises on his arms, neck, and face. The shoulder of his shirt is ripped, revealing a fresh bite mark. </p><p>Tanaka is spotless, except for a few knuckles that are bent at an odd angle</p><p>The omegas comfort each other (except for Noya). Ennoshita ends up curling up into Suga, with Hinata and Tadashi nuzzling into each other. Charlie sits in the middle, just soaking up the warmth around him. </p><p>Ukai looks around, at the alphas on one side and the omegas on the other, except for Asahi and Noya, who sit in the middle. <em> What is happening? Who is attacking his players? </em> He rubs his head, trying to calm the anger trying to bubble up. He needs to stay calm, so he doesn’t freak out the omegas. Especially Charlie, who’s just here to support his omega family, and try to get used to the alphas. </p><p>Kiyokok and Yachi walk in last. Yachi is shaking, but there are no physical signs of abuse. Kiyoko is different. Her eyes hold cold rage. There’s a bruise forming on her collarbone, and her knuckles are bleeding, along with a gash on her forehead. </p><p>Yachi goes over, and sits in Charlie’s lap. She starts to soundlessly cry into his chest. He scents her in comfort, whispering comforting words. Yamaguchi and Hinata rub their cheeks against her back in comfort.</p><p>Ukai looks around, helpless. <em> No one can practice in this state. No one </em> should <em> practice in this state.  </em></p><p>“Everyone, clean your wounds, and go home! No practice today! Also, whatever happened to you all, make sure you are <em> fully </em>healed before practicing!” Coach Ukai exclaims, then leaves. </p><p>The omegas don’t move, staying together. Daichi grabs the first aid kit, going around and cleaning people’s wounds. No one on the omega side is seriously injured physically like the alphas. It’s more like some mental scarring. </p><p>Tanaka is done first. He approaches the omegas slowly. </p><p>“Chi, Char, we have to get back before Saeko and Outo-san get here. They’ll beat up the kids I already beat up along with their fathers if they come.” He says quietly, offering both his hands. </p><p>Ennoshita stands, taking one of Tanaka’s hands. Charlie hands Yachi over to Suga, who she instantly curls into. He grabs Tanaka’s other hand. </p><p>“Let’s go onii-chans.” Charlie mumbles, looking super tired. </p><p>They nod, and walk on either side of Charlie. Konoshita and Narita follow, acting as bodyguards once again. </p><p>Kiyoko is next. She goes over, picks up Yachi, and leaves without a sound. Yachi waves to everybody as they leave, before nuzzling her face into Kiyoko’s scent gland. Kiyoki scents her as she brings her home. </p><p>Asahi and Noya leave at the same time Yamaguchi and Tsukkishima do. When they part ways on the street, Noya and Yamaguchi wave goodbye to each other. Both alphas make sure they hold their omegas. They would never admit it out loud (because they are idiots), but both alphas want the omega to be theirs. </p><p>Kageyama and Hinata walk home side by side, Hinata walking with his bike, and Kageyama not leaving him until he gets home. Hinata smiles and waves as Kageyama leaves until he can’t see him anymore. </p><p>Suga and Diachi stay there longest. They stand by each other, staring at the open doorway, both thinking. </p><p>“Something bad happened to my omega family.” Suga mutters. </p><p>Daich places his hand on the shoulder of the shorter omega in comfort. He holds back his urge to pull him in and scent him, instead saying “Something did happen. And I have a feeling it’s gonna happen again. We should make it so an alpha is with an omega at all times. I know omegas aren‘t helpless, but I don’t want this to happen again, not to our pack.” </p><p>Suga’s omega side warms at his words. <em> Their pack </em> , he thinks, <em> like we’re mated and these are their pups.  </em></p><p>Suga quickly shakes his head. “I agree. When in situations like that, we do struggle against our captors, but it’s hard to actually fight. They put off dominant pheromones, and our omega side begs to be submissive.” </p><p>He nods, but he still can’t stop thinking. Neither can Suga. One question replays in both of their heads, <em> What happened to our kouhai? </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sato-san</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The next few chapters will be shorter than normal because they will be explaining what happening to Daichi and Suga's kouhai</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tadashi’s POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day had been good so far. No one was catcalling me, no one was staring too much, and no one seemed as if they cared about me. Except Tsukki. But Tsukki’s always been there, since we met when they were 6. It’s always been Tsukki and I against the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then after school hit. I told Tsukki I could walk to the library myself (he’s possessive and protective), and he agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I really wish I hadn’t told Tsukki to go ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Yamaguchi,” he drawls, “where’s your alpha? I guess he couldn’t stand looking at you anymore. I see why. Look at all those annoying freckles. You're just dirty, Yama. A dirty little omega all alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let go of me Sato-san!” I exclaim, trying to remove his hand from my collar. It slightly rips, exposing some of my chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crashes his lips down on mine. I try to pull back, but he’s too strong. He bites and nips. My tears start to fall. I don’t want this. I wanted my first to be Tsukki (how I avoided being kissed is a wonder in itself). Sato is definitely not Tsukki. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I try to shove him back, but he’s putting out dominant pheromones. I hate being an omega at times like this. It makes me feel weak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smell the familiar scent of minty soap, and sweets before he’s gone. I scramble backwards, trying to get away from those angry and dominant pheromones. They are making me whimper. I’ve been in situations like this before, but I’ve never been kissed on the lips. They all instantly went for my body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the smell is stronger. I feel Tsukki’s arms envelope me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yamaguchi, stop crying, it’s annoying.” He says quietly, in my ear. There’s no bite to his words though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laugh, and the tears stop. With my tears gone, my vision clears. Tsukki holds concern in his eyes, but his face still looks blank.  I feel anger still rolling off of him, but he’s trying to hold it back. For me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He helps me stand. “We have to get to practice.” I say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods. The whole way there, he holds my waist. As I think about what happens, I subconsciously hold my hand to my lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>My first kiss is gone, and I was saving it for Tsukki</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halfway there, Tsukki stops. He moves to stand in front of me, and gently removes my hand from my lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yamaguchi, what’s wrong?” He asks quietly, genuine concern filling his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He stole my first kiss…” I mutter, turning my face away as my cheeks heat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsukki rubs his thumb over my cheeks. “Hey, Yamaguchi, look at me.” He commands softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turn, looking at my best friend. He looks directly into my eyes, and since his glasses are gone, it gives me a direct view of them. They are a golden brown, and so...</span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tentatively, he leans forward, brushing his lips against mine. Sparks ignite on my lips, and spread throughout me from everywhere he touches me. I lean forward more, kissing him back. The kiss is slow, and sweet. His lips taste minty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Tsukki pulls back, my face is aflame, and I have a big, idiotic smile on my face. He smiles back, one of his softs ones. Barely anyone sees them, and I’m lucky to be included in the people who do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That other kiss doesn’t matter because that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>first kiss.” He says quietly so only I can hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nod, my blush starting to die down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get to practice. Are you coming over after school?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods, and we head to the gym.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Racing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I huff and pant, trying to surpass the short ginger boy. Hinata sticks his tongue out at me as he pulls slightly ahead. I turn away from him, and pour more strength into my legs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need to win, I need to win, I need to win!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I touch the gym first. I turn to start teasing Hinata, but he isn’t there. I look around. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where’s the tiny annoying ginger? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>My heart rate spikes. I run back along the route, looking for him. There! I see him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My anger spikes. He’s on the ground. Someone’s a top of him (an alpha), and has just punched him in the gut. The little boy cries out in pain, and the alpha smirks, before starting to laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I rush over, and shove him off of Hinata. He growls at me, so I snarl back at him. He jumps at me, so I punch him across the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back off.” I growl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sneers, and runs off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I go to help Hinata, but he whimpers. I take a deep breath, calm my anger, and reach again. He lets me help him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I help him walk to the gym. When we arrive, only Charlie, Suga, Sawamura, Coach, and Takeda-sensei are there. Suga and Charlie rush to Hinata, pulling him over to sit with them on the stage. The omegas huddle together. I go to the other side of the court, and sit down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stare down at my knuckles, which are red. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I just punched someone other than Hinata,to protect him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why does this make me feel so… good?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Football Idiots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Noya’s POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I glance at the alpha’s trying to subtly follow me. They’re whispering too loudly, and staring at me too openly tio not be obvious. They’re football (A/N soccer) players. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turn around a corner, and ready my bag. I’m about to swing it so it hits the first person coming around the corner (the captain), when I feel a pair of unfamiliar hands grab my elbows. I look over to see another football alpha. Crap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t escape this year you omega bitch.” The captain hisses, shoving me against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get the fuck off of me!” I exclaim, struggling under his strong grip. He gives off strong alpha pheromones, making the omega inside of me want to submit to him. All of them are. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and just submit like you know you want to.” One of the captain’s lackey’s replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A deep threatening growl rips through the walkway, and strong anger pheromones quickly surround us. I look over to see Asahi, my best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He launches himself at the closest alpha, and punches him hard across the face. The captain steps forward, and starts fighting Asahim but all his lackey’s leave him alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few punches and jabs back and forth, Asahi manages to scare off the captain, but not without a growled “I will get him to submit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi comes over to me, and gathers me up in his arms. He carries me all the way to the gym for practice, completely ignoring my protests. When we arrive, I notice Suga, Charlie, and Yamaguchi cuddling on one side of the gym with their respective alphas pacing on the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahi sits in the middle of the gym, holding me tight against his chest as he scents me. I try to struggle out of his grip, but he holds me tight in a possessive way. It’s annoying, but also endearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why can’t he just be all mine?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Best Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tanaka breaks a few fingers...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tanaka’s POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing I notice when I start to walk to the club room is the lack of my best friend, Chikara Ennoshita. The next thing I notice is the smell of fear, anxiety, and panic permeating the air. And it’s not just anyone’s scent, it’s Chikara’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I start to run, following his scent to an alleyway right beside the school. I growl protectively as I see what’s happening. It’s the track alpha’s, they surround him. He’s trying to fight back, but the alpha’s are physically (if not mentally or verbally) stronger than him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get the fuck away from him.” I growl menacingly, marching forward. The alpha’s turn, and sneer when they see me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're not his alpha, you can’t tell us what we can and can’t do with him.” One of them taunts, the leader of the bunch I suppose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna bet?” I snarl, and give him no warning when I pounce on him. We scuffle around a bit, before finally, he gives up, running away. His lackey’s follow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I go over to Chikara, hugging him close, and scent him a little. “Are you okay Chi?” I ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nods, then instantly winces. I pull back to see bruises all over, and a fresh bite mark on his neck. I rub it soothingly, and he smiles to show me he likes it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chikara? Ryu?” I let go, and we walk to the sidewalk to see who’s looking for us. It’s Hisashi and Kazuhito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chikara! Ryu! What happened?” Hisashi asks as they rush over together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pick up Chikara bridal style. “Some alphas. I chased them off, but I broke my knuckles.” I explain as we start our walk back to the gym. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When we get there, everyone else is here except Yachi and Kiyoko. I go over and gently place Chikara down on the line of omegas comforting each other on one side of the gym, and then bring myself to the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I poke at my broken finger experimentally, and hiss in the pain that it brings. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This proves I taught those assholes a lesson</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fans Can Be Gruesome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yachi’s POV</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yachi-san!~” A voice sings lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gulp down my fear, rushing down the hall. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If I can just make it to the gym, then I’ll b-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>My thoughts get cut off when I feel a hand seize my wrist. I turn, and see them, Michaela and Michel Dawson, heads of the Kiyoko fan club (not the volleyball one of course, the bigger one that includes most of the school). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I audibly gulp, fear rolling off of me in waves. Michaela holds a knife in her hands, an evil grin splitting across her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think you’re doing, getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>soooo close </span>
  </em>
  <span>to Shimizu-san?” She asks dangerously, moving her knife so the tip lies right between my eyes, right on my nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I-I have to!” I manage to stutter out. Panic courses through me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liar.” Michel sneers, anger lacing itself throughout his tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michaela flips the knife, so the butt of it is facing me, and brings it back. At the same time, Michel brings a hand back to punch me.  Just as both start to come down, and hit me, I’m pulled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Kiyoko-senpai. The butt of the knife ends up hitting her, giving her a gash on her forehead, and Michel ends up punching her in the collarbone. I gasp, surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shimizu-san!” They gasp simultaneously, fear shining in their eyes at just hitting their idol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoko doesn’t hesitate to bring her arm back, and punch both of them in the face. Her knuckles end up bleeding, but she doesn’t seem to notice as she picks me up, and takes me to the clubroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, you can’t help but love your pack. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>